a new challenge
by jerome-russet
Summary: what would the world be like if Ashley survived the E.M sheild?
1. im alive what now?

Author's note: Just a short one-shot. The premise is if Ashley made it through the E.M shield alive. I don't own Sanctuary in any way. Please comment, I would appreciate feedback on my writing.

* * *

_I did it… I made it through the E.M shield… I'm alive._ I thought. _But she'll follow me… she'll figure out I got through… and she… mom… mom will never stop following me… but will she? She already replaced me with that…chick… _I realized I had no idea where I was. Looking around I saw three giant stone heads. _Easter island… this is where I came when I defected to the cabal… _i needed a new identity, a new life, I needed to fall off the face of the earth, Most importantly I had to learn how to control myself… learn to blend in. I looked at my hands and the deadly claws that protruded from where my nails would be. _No… I can't ever blend in… that's impossible… I need… a sanctuary… but I can't go back… not after what I did. _There was a place I could go, though. I teleported to Canada, and landed at the warehouse I attacked Helen Magnus in. I can't conseder myself her daughter any more: Ashley Magnus is dead, she was dead then, she was dead the moment she drank that energy drink the head of the cabal network gave her. I wandered around noting the supplies and the computer equipment that lay abandoned. There was enough for me to stay for a while, see whether Helen hopelessly chased me… or abandonded me to an eternity alone. I honestly wasn't sure which I preferred, _although if she captured me I might just give in... maybe she could help me… but she would always consider me her daughter… I can't live as something I'm not… _I looked around. _I made my move… now its your turn… Helen._

* * *

Author's note: I kinda like where this could go. I might continue eventually as an alternate reality story. As I stated before please give feedback on my writing so I can (hopefully) improve, ideas are also always welcome if you wish to do so.


	2. rue and lament

Author's note: I made up my mind to continue A New Challenge. Hopefully I will be able to do a chapter every week or two. I also thank melissaadams22 for reviewing chapter1 and agent101 for the good idea, I hope both of you enjoy this chapter, you were a great help. As I said in chapter1 reviews and ideas are always welcome.

Now to the story.

It has been a week sceince Ashley's death. Everyone is mourning still, but at the same time we are all asking ourselves: what did I do wrong? What could I have done to save her? Everyone is being very snappy because of this. Kate has barely said two words to anyone and Helen refuses to see her, Big Guy has made sure that there isn't a molecule of dust in the entire sanctuary, Henry locked himself in his room (again) after fixing the E. M. shield and won't come out unless something needs to be fixed, Helen hasn't slept for three days in an effort to clean up the mess the Cabal left her, Tesla and Druitt took off two days ago; Tesla said he would be "somewhere in Europe" and Druitt didn't say anything, he simply stalked outside of the E. M. shield and teleported. I have been keeping this journal and keeping tabs on everyone at Helen's request.

That was my entry for the day. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. _It would seem that chronicling our misery is all I can do. I can't help anyone; nobody wants comfort or reassurance… I feel like a fifth wheel… I better remind Magnus that the abnormals from Tokyo will be here soon. _I pulled up my email and wrote her a quick reminder, but at the last minute told her that I could handle it and to get some sleep. It was then I noticed an email from an address I didn't recognize. _It could be another Cabal attack… I should ask Henry to look at it… see if there is a virus in it. _I walked quietly to his room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" came a slightly muffled voice from inside. "It's Will, I need to talk to you" I said. After a long pause Henry finally said "come in". I went in shutting the door behind me. I turned around to see Henry sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands… well what was left of his bed anyway it was completely trashed, but looking around everything else was spotless. "Big guy extreme cleaned your room too, huh?" I said. He glared at me "what do you want?" he said impatiently. "Will you check an email for me? It has a high level of encryption, I think it might be another attack attempt by the Cabal." I said. An interested look crossed Henry's face. "That isn't possible. The firewall should prevent it." He said standing up and walking over to his computer. "Let me look at it." He hacked into my email and pulled it up. "You were right to ask me to look at this, will." "Why?" I said curious. "The email did come from the Cabal, but this isn't their encryption code. There are only three people in the world who could've sent this." He explained. "Tesla, Druitt, and…" I gave him a moment before asking "who?" "If Ashley was alive, she could've sent this email." I stood there, stunned. I had expected him to say Magnus's father. It made sense, too, but Ashley? "No, no way. That's not possible." I said. "It might be true, will. The E.M. shield was fluctuating when she teleported. There's one percent chance she is alive."

"Well, let's see what the email says" will say weakly after half an hour passed in silence. _Now I'm really glad I got that extra chair for my room _Henry thought _he looked like he was going to have a heart attack. _Henry wasn't particularly shocked that Ashley might be alive; the possibility of it was what he had been working on for the last week. He had scanned every cabal building for traces of power surges, one was restarting, but not a lot of power was being used. He opened the email.

It's Tesla.

Going underground again.

Tell Magnus if she needs (or wants) me, to not bother looking for me.

I have things to do and people to see.

Don't reply to this.

Will and henry read the email, looked at each other, and sighed. The email was definitely NOT from Tesla. "Henry, can you-""already on it… it came from Canada." henry said cutting will off.

"Looks like we'll be taking some vacation time, henry"

"Yep… I'll get packed"

The end of chapter2. I know it is pretty boring, but I needed to do some filler and backstory. I also know the Email reveal was lame too, but I will make up for it in the next chapter.


	3. a teary reunion

Author's note: chapter 3 is finally here! Sorry to all who read chapters 1 and (or) 2 for taking so long, but I was really busy. First I want to thank melssaadams2, agent101, sparklyskater, and ty for reviewing chapter 2 or suggesting plot ideas. If I have time I will go back and capitalize everything, and try to continue capitalizing in the future. please tell me if I miss a capitalization or spell a name wrong because I'm not sure about a few of them. I hope you enjoy chapter 3 and feel free to critique.

* * *

The first thing Will and Henry did when their flight landed was check all the obvious places. Café's, wine houses, even a few bakeries, and Nickola Tesla was nowhere to be found.

"So this means we have to go to the creepy, abandoned cabal warehouse?" said Henry

"Yep… we have to spring the trap he probably has waiting for us, and look like fools." Will said, now very annoyed that he let Tesla's Email drag them out here. It was five million years too early for this prank. They rented a car and drove out to where the warehouses were.

They walked towards them cautiously, checking behind every box and shrub in their way.

"I feel bad about this…" said Ashley to herself on a ridge a few hundred meters away "but I can't have you running back to mommy or daddy, now can I?" she looked through the scope she was using and lined the target up on Will, and pulled the trigger. Then quickly did the same to Henry. She had been 'out of it' for a while, but she wasn't stupid: Magnus would look for them eventually, so she had to get them on her side fast.

"Where are we?" I groaned. My head hurt, a lot.

"Somewhere on planet earth." A female voice said.

I blinked to clear my vision; the person who spoke was a girl. I looked around, Will wasn't in the room.

"Want to be more specific?" I said to the girl. She was dressed in all black and had a scarf covering her nose and mouth, then a bandana to cover her hair. Her hair was braided with red elastic tying it.

"No, not really. But, to the reason I brought you here. You work for Helen Magnus, right?" she said

"Who are you!" I demanded.

"I think you know the answer to that already." She said solemnly.

"Ashley?" I whispered, shocked. She pulled down the scarf that had hid her face. Then she walked over and undid the rope that tied me to the chair. I stood up and stared at her as she grinned like a cat that caught the canary. Then she flung her arms around me and started crying.

"I'm sorry!"

"For what?" I said, hugging her back.

"For what I put all of you through… and for starting this mess." She said.

"You're going to have to back up a bit, ash. Let's sit down." I said trying to figure out what on earth she could possibly mean.

"This all started when you and I infiltrated the cabal lair." She said.

"Ok."

"when we got separated Diana and I talked, and at the time what she said made sense: there are more dangerous abnormals then friendly ones so we should eliminate the threats and then those who choose a human way of life can be spared harsh bias… it's twisted, I know, but I think there is more to Diana than meets the eye." Ashley explained

"You think she is an abnormal?" I asked

"Yes, and I want to help you stop her but… I'm afraid that… mom… won't forgive me… that she'll lock me up… because…I'm a monster." she said in between sobs.

"Ashley, you are many things, but a monster is not one of them. You were manipulated, and I know that's not an excuse, but it is an explanation. "I said sternly "hey, uh… where's Will?"

"Yeah, about that. He still thinks I work for the cabal… so, yeah." She said sheepishly

"I have an idea, but we need to get Will on board, because he already saw you." I said, excited at my brilliance.

"ok? He's this way. Follow me." Ash said, leading the way.

* * *

Author's note: that's it for chapter 3! Sorry again that it took so long, but chapter 4 might be a few weeks too, but I promise I will continue this (and Ashley won't die at the end cause' that would be LAME.)

Coming up next chapter…

What could Henry's plan be?

Has Magnus noticed Henry and Will's absence yet?

Is Diana still alive?

And where on Earth is Tesla?

Please comment on 'coming up next chapter' it is a little cleche, but I want your opinions.

'till next chapter!

Jerome-russet


	4. prisoner, victim, outcast

Author's note: chapter 4! Hooray! Thank you again to everyone who reviewed or suggested ideas. This chapter I will try to answer all the questions from last chapter. The review and critique thing like every other chapter (I do mean that, if my writing gets boring or not as good as usual please tell me). Let chapter 4 begin!

* * *

NOTE: the large spaces indicate p.o.v change

* * *

"Hey, Big Guy where's Will?" Kate said

"Vacation."

"And Hank?" she continued

"With him. Don't you have feedings to get to?"

"Not until five"

"You, know you can leave whenever you want. Magnus won't mind, and if you're here chasing Will or Henry, don't bother staying, it's useless."

"Why?"

"They're… together."

Kate looked away, sadly. "Oh…"

Then she walked out of the room.

Henry walked into the room Ashley directed him into and his jaw dropped. Ashley had duct taped Will upside down to the wall.

_No wonder he thought she was still with the cabal… I know she is herself again, but based on outside appearances alone you wouldn't guess that. Cabal or not she's still a vampire._

"Henry! Are you ok? Get me down! We have to get out of here before she comes back!" Will said panicked

"No, we don't. Calm down" I said in a level voice

"What? Why not?"

"Ashley's back" I say and smile at Will

I walk into my study to officially burn any files relating to Kate Freelander.

_I am glad she is gone. She flirted with my patients, the heads of the sanctuary's, and annoyed anyone she didn't flirt with…_

"Helen-"

I whipped around only to see Nickola Tesla standing in the shadows.

"You look hot-"was all he got out before he collapsed into Helen's arms covered in blood. She quickly called for help to get him to the medical ward.

Will, Ashley, and Henry sat around a makeshift table eating dehydrated food. They talked and caught up with each other's lives. Ashley looked guilty the entire time they ate until finally she spoke up.

"I have a confession to make." She said

"Ok?" Henry said

"You aren't the first people I lured here. I got Tesla to come here first in the hopes that he could show me how to control myself, but it didn't work and I… I attacked him." She said

"And you didn't think to tell us this?" Will said

"Wait! You said you wanted to help, but not come home right away. Is this why, Ash?" henry said gently while shushing Will

She nodded and looked like she was going to cry again.

"I know I need to go home, that I need help, but this is confusing and I don't know what to do." She said

Henry leaned over and hugged her. "I get it, Ash. Being human and then just… not. Being something completely different, and not knowing what to do… it's enough to drive anyone a little crazy."

I felt like a fifth wheel. Henry understood Ashley's situation in ways I never would.

"Well?" Ashley said

"Hmm?"

"You're a profiler aren't you? Profile me." She insisted

"Well… um… let me get back to you on that." I said

Henry and Ashley grinned, and I also found myself amused by my own unpreparedness. _But there was more to that comment than it seems. Ashley was trying to make me feel welcome, and it worked. This is the real Ashley, even if she did attack Tesla. This is how it was before…_

* * *

Authors note: the end of chapter 4! I know Ashley isn't that emotional, but that won't happen as often after a few more chapters. I'm also not done with Kate yet. I will not have Will and Henry get together. ALSO! I don't own duct tape in any way shape or form. So…

Coming Up Next Chapter

Henry's plan is finally revealed

Tesla regains consciousness

Druitt shows up

Big Guy is suspicious of Henry and Will

Kate goes underground to avoid someone…

The next chapter may take a little while, but I promise I'll get it done.

See you next chapter,

Jerome-russet


	5. secrets

Chapter 5, yay! Thank you for being so patient and Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter and Agent101 for your ideas/ comments. I hope all of my regular readers enjoy this chapter. I, as always, welcome your critiques, ideas, and comments. I do not own sanctuary.

* * *

_This is how things used to be… except there were more of us… _tesla thought. _Two died… I refuse to be the third to die… if I die John gets Helen all to himself!_

Tesla opened his eyes to see Helen sitting by a window. Looking at him in concern._ She's stunning… as usual._

"What did do this time?" Helen said, in that beautiful voice.

_Crap! If I tell her about Ashley now… I'm dead. I'll lie, and tell her later._

"You look beautiful Helen" I say, slurring my voice slightly.

"Nickola…"

I drop the act "okay, fine. Maybe I got a little lonely." I implied letting Helen guess the rest. She gets it and stands up, her face turning puce, and says.

"Nickola tesla, you are a-

"Alright, so what's your brilliant plan anyways?" Ashley asks.

"You said you wanted to help us and you need help from us, so you can be an anonymous contact for us." Henry said

"Holy mother of god! Why didn't I think of that?" Ashley yelled

"Yeah, that's a really good idea. You can come back to America." Will said.

"Well, what are waiting for? Let's go!" Ashley said

a day later...

Kate sat at the top of a skyscraper. Like a lot of skyscrapers here it was half-built because the owners ran out of cash to fund them. They were great places to find abnormals; in this case she had arranged to meet Henry. She needed advice.

"Hey, Kate" Henry said

"Oh, hey. Umm thanks for coming on short notice." I reply

"No problem, what's up?"

"Well your boss officially gave me the boot so I wanted to say goodbye." I start to walk away

"What? Whe- wai- hey! You don't have to leave! I don't want you to leave!"

I stop, stunned, and turn around to face a very red Henry.

"But… I thought you and Will…" I say

"WHAT? We- we're not- who?"

"Big Guy"

"I swear I'm gonna- wait… Magnus kicked you out?"

"Yeah, so?" I say

"Wow… just, wow… in my entire life I don't think she's ever kicked anyone out."

"Should I go back? Try to reason with her?"

"Not yet, see the thing is… Ashley is still alive, but she's too embarrassed to go back right away. She… we think Magnus will be too overbearing if she goes back right away. Plus I know she still has… issues to work out, trying to kill all of us was a bit… surreal for her." Henry said

"How is that gonna work?" I ask dubiously

"Wel-"Henry started on another winded explanation

"And how can I help?" I continue interrupting Henry

Henry grinned

"Follow me"

Will had taken his and Henry's stuff when he returned to the sanctuary. Ashley was at an abandoned factory 30 minutes away. He collapsed on his bed thinking about how insane his life was.

**Knock, knock!**

"Come in"

Magnus walked in

"Good to see you, Will. How was your vacation?"

"Relaxing, I'm glad to be back though." I say

"Good. I should let you know, Nickola is here." Magnus replies

"What's he after now?"

"He claims to be lonely"

"Do you want me to speak with him?" I ask

"Yes, please. I think something happened. Something he won't tell me." Magnus says relieved

"I'll do my best" I say

"Thank you" Magnus responds and leaves

* * *

The end of chapter5!

I apologize for the long wait; I had lots and lots of work to do. I also realize that C.U.N.C (coming up next chapter) rarely says what comes up next chapter.

Coming up next chapter! (Or the one after that)

The villain of this fanfic is finally revealed!

Druitt actually shows up

Kate meets Ashley!

Big guy actually gets suspicious of Henry and Will because Henry will actually interact with him next chapter (sorry)

I hope you enjoyed the chapter

Jerome- Russet


	6. a few revelations

Author's note: I know I haven't updated in like, a year and apologize for the lack of updates. School has been busy and I haven't had the time to write, so the chapters will be written, just slower than before. Also, in the story Clara didn't die, read for more details. I am keeping Kate in the story because I think it is better with both of them. I will be doing some shipping of characters so don't complain about the pairings. I welcome any advice or critiques on how to improve my writing, if I spell a character's name wrong please tell me. Some characters may be a little OOC so I may edit more later.

I do not own sanctuary, or the characters.

* * *

Ashley lay on a bed at the warehouse she was staying at, staring at the ceiling.

_How did this happen? I feel like it was just yesterday that…*sigh* mom brought Will to the sanctuary… well maybe not that far back, maybe when we brought in the nubbins… ugh_

The nubbins were cute, thought Ashley, but she wouldn't feel bad when some of them finally died.

_Still… life has been really crazy recently… like a twisted dream that turns into a nightmare, where you go berserk and try to kill your friends and family because you are a monster… well… I hope that's all I am… monsters can be saved…_

_Right?_

Will walked into the hospital room were sanctuary patients stayed. One bed had the curtains drawn, and Will could smell the wine from where he stood. He made a face and walked in. not surprisingly, Tesla was drinking wine, but at the same time looked really scary, and not in a good way.

_Wow, Ashley wasn't lying when she said that she hurt Tesla… he's covered in bandages… _

"Well, if it isn't huggy- bear. Did Helen send you to reverse psychology me into telling her what happened? Forget it. Its vampire business." Tesla said

As he was talking Will winced visibly at being called huggy –bear. Tesla didn't have to think hard to figure out why.

"Oh… well, out with it. What happened?"

"We broke up… she said that I looked too deep into things for my own good; that I over-analyze everything." Said Will

"ah… well I don't think I have to tell you that I told you so, you seem smart enough to figure that one out on your own." Tesla said

"Yeah, thanks" replied Will sarcastically

"Well aren't you going to ask me what happened?" Tesla said, and then took a drink of his wine

"No, I already know what happened."

Tesla gagged out of shock. Shock that Will clearly knew, and shock that Will actually kept his mouth shut this long.

_So that was why he only seemed half as surprised as he should be… and now I know why Helen liked him enough to make him her protégé… I can't let him tell her though, even if Ashley attacked me, I refuse to sit by and watch her be forced back into her old life before she is ready… I also don't think the cabal is done with her yet…_

"did you tell Helen what happened?"

"no, and I don't plan on it for a while." Will said

"good. Does anyone else know?"

"yes, Henry knows, so what's the cover story?" Will replied

"I tried to catch a nemean lion to show off for her?"

"yeah that sounds like something you would do, only the last I know of nemean lions only lived in southern Greece." Will said dubiously

"did I mention Druitt's in town?"

"yes." Will rolled his eyes and walked off to inform Magnus of this latest event.

Henry was in his room after driving Kate to meet Ashley. He thought the meeting went well because Ashley had immediately started talking about weapons with Kate. He, of course was welcomed back to the sanctuary with warm greetings. Oddly enough, he hadn't seen Big Guy around yet and wondered why until he heard someone knock on his door.

"welcome back, Henry!" Big Guy said

"hey, thanks!" Henry said and feigning ignorance continued "uhh, where's Kate I haven't seen her…"

"she left" big guy said bluntly

"oh…"Henry said mildly irritated that his friend wasn't telling him the whole truth, but wasn't going to continue down a line of conversation that might make the Big guy realize he also was hiding something from him.

"so… how was your vacation?"

"good, oh right! I forgot, I have to talk to Magnus about something" Henry said remembering their cover story about Ashley and now Kate too.

Will met up with Henry and big guy at Magnus's office.

"any news from Tesla, Will?" Magnus asked

"yeah, he claims he tried to take down a Nemean lion to impress you, and he claims Druitt is hanging around." Said Will

Magnus sighed and said "Henry please tell me you have better news"

"oh, yeah. While we were in Canada we were contacted anonymously from someone who wanted to help us…"

"anonymous? Hm, I don't like it but let them know any help is appreciated. Let me know if he or she wishes to set up a meeting, we have to be careful with anonymous people." Magnus ordered

"got it"

"also, Henry make sure the E.M shield is at full strength. Nikola and John may have put their differences aside while fighting the cabal, but I doubt a nemean lion caused Nikola's wounds no matter what he says."

"it'll be done in an hour, doc"

Everyone left Magnus's office and at least claimed to be heading different places. Will was heading to his room to unpack and sort out some paperwork, Henry had Magnus's assignments to do, and the Big Guy decided to take a walk.

_Why do I feel like everyone is keeping secrets from me? Henry and Magnus have been very… paranoid, Henry in particular, because he doesn't have a reason. I understand Magnus's fears of either having to deal with the cabal, or Druitt again… and why is Tesla here? Both of them must have had major personality changes in the last 150 years because I seriously doubt they are the types of people Magnus would have been attracted to platonically or otherwise… perhaps I should speak to William, he may have noticed something._

Will wasn't in his room. He hadn't even unpacked yet, not mentioning his dreaded paperwork. Big Guy decided that he should look for him… and hopefully get some answers.

Kate had been fairly nervous about meeting Ashley, whom she had shot, but any fears she had were immediately dispelled when Ashley started talking about guns, either forgetting or overlooking the shooting incident. The warehouse was sanctuary property, but henry was the person who maintained it, as it contained only guns and repair materials for the sanctuary. The repair materials were plumbing parts, sheet metal, windows, and the like.

_It makes sense, I mean really, you can't just call anybody to the sanctuary when the plumbing stops working._ Kate thought.

After their conversation about guns there was an awkward silence.

"so how much do you like Will and Henry on a scale of one- to- ten for each?" Ashley asked after a moment

"umm, as coworkers or…" kate stammered, a little surprised at how upfront Ashley was

"no what do you think of their personalities, 'cause I have some opinions, but I can't really talk to anyone about it… for various reasons." She replied

"well, Will seems like your typical 'good boy', but that isn't a bad thing. Henry, well… he's nice, but he's all over the place, ya'know? I mean-" Kate said

"he's just not your type?" Ashley guessed

"yeah"

"well if life ever goes back to normal, and you stick around I think we'll have an understanding, at least." Ashley replied grinning.

"wait, what? I thought we were talking in hypotheticals!" Kate said as Ashley laughed at her expression.

Neither Kate nor Ashley realized they were being watched, on a moniter over 100,000 miles away by someone they both knew too well.

"director?" said one of the remaining doctors, which, admittedly, were few.

"yes?" Dana replied turning to the doctor. Her left arm had a bandage on it, and she visibly winced at moving it.

_Shoot, the painkillers wore off… oh well I'll deal with it. I barely got out of the attack from that lunatic, Druitt, so I cannot let this second chance go to waste._

"we've picked up a signal from shang hai, it's the hybrid" the doctor said

"what? I thought Druitt killed it." Dana said, startled

"so did we… it wants to meet with us, orders?" the doctor said

* * *

End of chapter 6!

Ok, so looking back at my old chapters I used to do a coming up next chapter… that rarely said what actually came up next chapter. So I've decided that I won't post a coming up next chapter right away, and instead write some of the next chapter first and see where it's going, then I will post it.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter,

Jerome- russet


End file.
